Joker Mood
by KeroGuardian
Summary: COMPLETED! It all started with a single quote. With the Moth Conspiracy up to no good in Klonoa Heroes, an act of kindness can at times be more trouble than it is actually worth...
1. Default Chapter: Dès le Départ

Joker Mood

Disclaimer: None of the Klonoa characters belong to me, they belong to Klonoa Works/  
Namco.

Kero Guardian: Based off the Klonoa Heroes timeline. It all started with one simple quote…

------------------------------------------

BGM: Hack./Sign - In the Land of Twilight, Jump to the Moon

Default Chapter: Dès le Départ

In a small, dark room only lit up by the glow of decorative galaxies that he meticulously lined upon the ceiling, was a weeping sound. A diminutive figure was curled behind the securities of stuffed dolls and toys that blew colorful bubbles. He had his eyes buried within large gloved hands, as he rocked carelessly back and forth; ignoring the mindless moos who walked across marble floors. They paid little to no attention to him, only to the search for food and admire the beauty of the gold coins in their clawed hands.

He felt another wave of sorrow flood through him from staring at the creatures; even they had to be paid to stay with him.

Now he could understand how truly lonely he was, for he fit in with no one.

The ringing of a single phone caused him to lift his star-shaped eyes and stumble out from the soft puppets.

He flung the gloved hand in fear of it to suddenly stop sounding and brought it quickly to his cat-like ears. "…hello?"

A gruff laughter echoed from the other end, and he couldn't stop himself from being a bit startled. "When were you released?"

"You really think that Suiryu could actually keep me in jail? But putting that thought aside, Joka, I need your help and of course you'll be handsomely rewarded."

The clown glanced at the mirror before him, using his other hand to pick up a piece of tissue. Running it down the sides of his face, he wiped the tears, not listening to a thing the egotistical mechanic had to say past the actual outline of his plans. Perhaps this would be the day to break from his loneliness, even if he were to work with whatever characters Garlen was to hire. At least he did not have to be alone.

Whilst throwing the used paper away, his hand involuntarily bumped into a picture--that rattled before falling to the ground. "……Garlen-san…I'll meet you at Volk?"

"Hm?" The leader paused in surprise, and laughed. "I'm glad you're up to the job."

Joka placed the phone back in place, walking to the fallen picture frame. His hands connected to the outer area and he flipped it over, sighing at the sight of a group of people standing along the beachside. They all gathered in front of a volleyball court. Klonoa Beach Volley was the tournament's name, the place which never left his mind. Grouped with such acquaintances, mistaken as the ball itself even, but…

The black eyes stopped scanning and fell back to a young girl with amber hair. Will she remember him, or did she choose to forget him, like everyone else; for he was like a nightmare that would never end…

"It has begun, my sweetheart."

-----------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: And that's the prologue, boy was it short! But the chapters will be longer, hopefully.


	2. Chapter One: Immortelle

Joker Mood

Disclaimer: None of the Klonoa characters belong to me, they belong to Klonoa Works/  
Namco.

--------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Immortelle

"Ah-choo!" The young girl gripped the books more tightly to her chest, as a lock of hair fell across her cheek. She placed the books beside her and adjusted the pink hat which had tilted from her sudden jerk. Tucking her legs underneath her, Lolo picked up the textbooks once more and straightened the short priestess clothing. When she heard a slight rustle, she glanced to her side and smiled. Popka lay beside her, slumbering quietly. His bandana flapped upwards as he drew in a deep breath, then back in place as he blew it back out.

She moved a hand to her large ears. "I hope I haven't caught a cold…but my ears are burning…I wonder if someone is talking about me…?" There were plenty of people who she knew, that might gossip behind her back. The other priestesses at the Claire Moa temple were in a bit of an uproar at her promotion. She frowned; 'it isn't fair at all'—no matter how hard she tried to fit in, they always found a way to exclude her.

Her face suddenly became as warm as her ears, and she dropped her gaze away from the sleeping childhood friend beside her. 'Or it could it be Klonoa…'

For a long time, the now priestess has had a bit of a crush on the Dream Traveler. It was foolish she knew; after all, he could only visit whenever the Lunatea was in danger, but she could not help but hope. Hope that maybe he would feel that way for her too. "Popka…" she started before a shout came, reflecting off the wind's breeze.

It was none other than the Wind Child, himself. "Lolo!"

BGM: Kaze no Klonoa II - Lolo!

Klonoa looked to the dog-like creature beside her, and knelt to whisper, "Popka, wait here…take the post for Lolo." He gave a lop-sided grin to the now frustrated side-kick, before walking up to the awaiting companion. "I can't believe I made it on time!"

"Oh, Klonoa is that an injury?" She eyed the way her dear friend was roughed up.

Klonoa smiled back cheerfully, rubbing the scraps on his arms, "Don't worry, it's just a scratch! I just ran into a person along the way to the sky temple." He reached for his large pockets and within his hands was a delicate, beautiful pink flower, not yet bloomed. "It was a promise, Lolo, so this is for you!"

Lolo stared at it before taking the bud into her hands. It was indeed a promise; a promise that the girl had forced the Dream Traveler to make—she did not allow him to give her the gift unless he returned safely from his journey. But with that she was astonished to find it so rare a present.

"The Hikari Sakura!" Lolo clutched the flower tenderly in her hands. "Thank you, Klonoa! Thank you so much!"

"It's to wish you luck on the training at the Sky Temple. They say, whoever holds this flower will be given good-luck." Suddenly under the petals, a fragile butterfly fluttered out, encircling the two. "Oh, under it's petals…?" It almost seemed as if the creature had looked at them right as it took flight once again, leaving them.

"Beautiful…"

Klonoa smiled back at the priestess, who was watching it fly away in awe. "Guntz must have noticed this…therefore he took care of it." He turned back to the fading insect, so he did not notice the puzzled gaze Lolo gave him.

'The Gold Digger, Guntz?' She pondered, staring at the flower. It was all too strange to her, ever since she met this adventurer, she had run into many various people. To her knowledge Shinigami Guntz had always disliked her. His forced chuckles did little to suppress the temper inside her, especially when he called her a weak loser at the Dream Champ Tournament. So now, Lolo did not understand why **he** would help Klonoa deliver the flower safely to her. 'Was I wrong about Guntz?'

A voice interrupted them from across the fields, "Let's go Lolo!" Another priestess, a bit older than her, held the length of her dress up to lessen the chance of tripping. "Hurry it up!"

"Coming! Yes. Then…Klonoa, Chipple, and Popka…I am going." She smiled sadly, tucking the flower behind her ear, using the hat to hold it in place.

The maple-eared cat laughed, patting her on the back. "Do your best, Lolo!"

"I'll come visit sooner or later!" Popka hopped up and down, waving his paper like arms.

Chipple gave a nervous smile, "Farewell, then!" He didn't get a chance to speak beforehand and was too embarrassed to interrupt the heart-felt moment before.

"Yes, I will be strong!" With that, she took off running down the field, only to trip on her face.

"Ack…and hopefully not so clumsy…" Her eyes were abruptly met with a shadow and when she looked up, a Heart Moo was passing by her. '……..I feel strange…as though they suddenly reminded me of something.' But she allowed the thought to slide, pulling herself back to her feet once more. She will walk the path to becoming a High Priestess with no regrets, as she promised herself. "I will endure!"

-----------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: Now that's friendship! Please R&R, flames are welcome as well. Klonoa characters should have more thought placed into them!


	3. Chapter Two: Duox Bonbons

Joker Mood

Disclaimer: None of the Klonoa characters belong to me, they belong to Klonoa Works/ Namco.

Kero Guardian: Yay! Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad there are still those who read Klonoa fanfics!

--------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Duox Bonbons

"Thank you very much, Mr. Garlen." Lolo bowed her head after taking the ticket from the clamp which was in place of the mechanic's hand. He grumbled an embarrassed reply, then waved his hand at her to carry on. She smiled, walking back to her side-kick. That was when she noticed his gem-like pupils wider than usual. "Is something the matter, Popka?"

"Did you not notice that his left hand is a metal clamp?" He raised his left claw to express his point, but lowered his arm as soon as she narrowed her eyes. Popka knew very well, that whenever the priestess looked at him like that, he was in for a scolding. "What did I do this time!" His voice rose to a usual shout.

"Did you not notice that your left hand is flat! Popka! It is a terrible thing to judge before you know the whole story! He could have lost his arm in an accident and simply replaced it with another! Did you learn nothing from Claire's teachings!"

The dog's eyes widened even further, "Awroo! You're the only one that says that! In all the time I've stayed at the temple, I never heard anything like that from the other priestesses, not even from the High Priestess!" His arms folded, but when he noticed she was no longer paying attention to him, he grew even more frustrated, hopping up and down. Lolo had already walked away from him at the time, for she could have sworn she heard a voice embedded into her memories, not too far from her.

BGM: Noir - Canta Per Me (japanese version)

"Mya-hahaha!" The priestess could recognize that laugh from anywhere, it was that mischievous cat. "If you want your ticket back then you'll have to get it from me!" And sure enough she was up to one of her tricks, in her paw was an admission slip to the Beach Volley Tournament. And below her was a clown-like fiend that fumed angrily at the feline.

"Tat!" Popka's scratchy voice reached to a shrill level, right before he dove after her. She gave a loud hiss, splitting into two forms and dropping the ticket in the process. "Come back here! I finally get to tear you limb from limb!"

"Meow! Leave me alone, you mad dog! Mad dog! Mad dog!"

Lolo sighed, picking up the slip and handed it back to the bewildered creature. "Sorry, Tat's like that. She and a woman named Leorina are very crafty bandits…"

"SKY PIRATES!" Tat hollered still escaping the snarling puppy's teeth.

Joka was too busy staring at her in astonishment, but snapped back to attention at the sound of the flying cat's shouts. He quickly stood taller, then bowed civilly: a hand tucked behind his back and another cupped at his other side. "Thank you, my dear. I am much obliged for your act of kindness." He straightened back, grinning his razor sharp fangs, but started to fluster, unsure of what to do next.

For no one ever did anything for him since his superior, so Joka did what he would always do after he owed someone. His hands presented a wad of money, "I apologize for such a small sum, however, I came, thinking that I would be earning income, not giving it out." He spoke sheepishly.

Now it was Lolo's turn to stare, the smile plastered onto his rounded body, greatly distressed her. Yet, she managed to regain her nerve enough to respond, "Please keep your money, sir."

If Joka could change the expression in his eyes, they would have been filled with confusion, "You do not accept money? ...Perhaps a favor then?"

"….Mm, mm." She shook her head, allowing the amber hair to dance at her poppy red cheeks and pointed at a sign behind the fiend. "It looks like we will be partners for a few rounds, so I only want for you to promise me that you'll do your best!" Lolo smiled now, knowing now that he was not a harmful creature despite the exterior appearance.

Sure enough, the lines connected to two names with occupations. One with Joka (Clown) and another Lolo (Apprentice Priestess). He turned back to her and quietly stuttered, feeling an awkward glow in his face and even a warmth wherever his heart may be, "Yes. We should always do our best…my sweetheart."

_-End Flashback-_

"Moo! Moooo!"

A cry awakened the sleeping Joka, who sat up to gaze at the airship above him. A pug-headed dog's face was engraved upon the structure of the balcony. It was grinning, whilst wearing a black eye-patch. On the sign beside him, as he hopped from the Heart Moo driven carriage, were the golden labels, "Moth Conspiracy."

"Not much of a conspiracy if you tell where we are, Garlen-san." He sighed, and took one last glance at the road behind him, almost as if he were trying to decide if he should turn back. "No…no." He balled a fist at his side, and raised his eyes once more. This was to punish everyone for leaving him in a cold nightmarish world, filled with ridicules and harsh words.

" Ghadius-sama, please be patient a while longer…nightmare will befall this world."

-----------------------------------

Kero Guardian: ...okay, I think I am incapable of making these chapters any longer now. (Weep.)


	4. Chapter Three: Boîte à Musique

Joker Mood

Disclaimer: None of the Klonoa characters belong to me, they belong to Klonoa Works/  
Namco.

Joka: (weep.) Ghadius-sama…my superior…

Kero Guardian: Hmm….?

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Boîte à Musique

Joka sat, kicking his legs from side to side at the balcony's railings just before the entrance. Nagapoko had informed him that Garlen was preoccupied at the moment and instructed him to wait there. Although, outside, the clown could still hear the noise of gears running together, and the loud clanking of machinery may have been pure music to the oversized mechanic, but were highly distasteful to Joka, so as he remained, he pulled out a blue box, adorned with drawings of stars, moons, and planet shapes.

His gloved hand twisted the crank underneath the box and once he opened it, a soft, sorrowful lullaby filled the air around him. He closed his eyes, gripping his other hand around the railing, to ensure his placement, before he allowed his mind to wander once more.

BGM: Tsubasa Chronicles - If You are My Love

"That's a pretty song."

Joka spun around in surprise at the voice behind him. Lolo tilted her head to one side and the strands of hair followed, the rest of her hair was tied up into a bun. It was a small festival after a hard round of Beach Volley and everyone had gathered to view the fireworks. "Why not join us at firework gazing, Joka?"

He turned back to the ornaments and stared intensely at the music box in front of him, "I do not belong there, my sweetheart…the only one that talks to me is the Heart Moo, and still yet, I don't even understand him……" He paused and thought perhaps she would try to convince him to go back since she would strike up a conversation with him, so he provided an already made excuse. "And even if you offer to speak with me, that dog of yours would only bite me again."

Lolo lowered her eyes sympathetically, she knew not to push the subject, so she decided it was best to change it. "I always thought of you to like cheerful carnival music, Joka." He gave her a disoriented gaze and she pointed at the music box. "But the song is very lovely…" She lifted her kimono up a bit and caught the box in her hands, startling him.

She brought it to the counter and bought it before he could register her actions, in time to stop her. "It's a gift, for all your hard work."

"But my sweetheart…we lost the round today!" Joka quickly covered his mouth, not meaning to shout the obvious. In fact he left the beach, in fear that she was angry with him for losing.

Lolo raised her eyebrows then giggled, "I'm sorry, that was mainly my fault. If I hadn't tripped up so much then it would have been a lot more easier for us to have won!" She sighed, "but I have accepted that weakness of mine a long time ago…" Her blue eyes became dim at the thought of the priestesses back at the temple's teasing.

Joka watched her expression closely, "Accepted your weakness? Who has called you clumsy, my sweetheart?"

She became uncomfortable and shifted the conversation back to the music box, "That doesn't matter, I mean…well. I just want you to have this as a gift from a friend."

"Friend, my sweetheart?" He took it from her hands and winded it again. "……"

Lolo startled him once again by placing a hand on his head, "And in return, let us sit at the beach and watch fireworks together."

"But what about that dog?"

She pouted in response, "Are you really afraid of Popka? Don't worry, he's off chasing Tat again…something about cotton candy, if I recall. So let's get going before it's over."

Joka yelped when her hand took his, but soon he relaxed and allowed her to guide him back to everyone else.

_-End Flashback-_

"Joka!" Garlen's voice and the slam of the heavy entrance door broke the fiend from his thoughts.

BGM: Klonoa Heroes - Garlen's Dream

The dreamer laughed, tossing his head back, but balancing his hat in the process. "I am very glad that you are here! You have arrived just on time, for me to explain the full extent of my plans!"

Joka coughed twice, turned around and took a deep breath. He would once more play the bumbling fool and comical clown that everyone thought him out to be. Yes, only a few knew of his homicidal tendencies. For people always seemed to judge on the surface, and could not see past his guise long enough to realize he was a vicious demon with a lonely heart. "Ah, but of course Garlen-san. You know how I fancy myself as a gentleman, and arriving late would be very unbecoming." He grinned further, suggesting a playful spirit.

"I see…" Joka was surprised that Garlen had actually heard him through his laughter. He extended his clamp replaced arm to the empty area beside him. "Well, you will not need to work alone, Joka. For I have found quite a reliable co-worker for you."

"Co-worker? Where, Garlen-san?" The clown glanced around, "I do not-yeek!"

He suddenly felt the floor underneath him disappear as something caught around his ball-like body and raised him to the air, pinning his tail disagreeably to the railings which were once behind him. His star-shaped eyes met with two diverse colored pupils. And Joka knew very well that he was gazing into the eyes of a very insane feline.

"There you are." Came the leader's calm voice. "Joka, I'd like for you to meet-"

"Janga, Janga of Poison Claws…" The smell of alcohol made the oddball twitch in irritation, truly this was not a very well-mannered man despite his age. "So looks like me and you are working together now?"

"Ah, pleasure is all mine…Janga-chan." Joka was overjoyed when the tall purple cat dropped him at the sound of the sudden nickname. He teleported behind Garlen and proceeded to make small talk. Having a distrustful associate would only delay his plans. "So then, what are we to do, Garlen-san?"

Garlen looked at Joka, then back to the man with poison claws. "Janga will head to Sky Temple to capture a priestess and retrieve the book called _Legend of the Moon and Dreams _while you go to the _Ruins of the Moon's_ to operate a couple machinery which I placed there."

Joka's eyes widened, if that was the position of the mechanic's plan then it would ruin his. He did not want Garlen seeing the warnings within the book of such experimentation and there was only a certain priestess he knew would be there. Joka was about to argue with Garlen's reasoning but was halted by a scraping sound that served to agitate him further.

"Kikikikiki." It wasn't the sound of Janga's claws at all, but rather his chuckle that was as bad as nails scratching a chalkboard. "That sounds fine to me. It falls under my tastes, if they resist..."

"Tastes?" Garlen was too naïve to understand but Joka did, and he fumed at the remark, but he once again placed a happy-go-lucky expression.

"Nohohohoho…I do not mean to disagree with you, Garlen-san, but I think of it better if I were sent to the Sky Temple." He swiftly added a compliment in fear of Janga's wrath, "Of course I am sure you, Janga-chan are very capable of doing the job…I find it difficult on my part. I am not a skilled fighter, but capturing things would be much easier for me, for I have the ability to twist space." The part of him not being able to fight was a flat out lie. He knew well that his magic was more than enough to destroy obstacles, but he needed to plow down the closer ones first. And that meant convincing these two to involuntarily cooperate with **his** plans, even if it required lowering his pride.

"Hmm…" The employer rubbed his chin with his remaining humanistic hand and nodded. "Janga, as long as it is all right with you…"

The cat cocked an eyebrow, but grinned razor sharp fangs. "Sure, I don't see why not. After all, I must maintain poison claws for a bit longer…"

'Fools…' Joka's visage almost darkened with wicked happiness as the other two walked back to the planning room 'Nightmare will consume you two as well…everything is going according to plan, Ghadius-sama…I will complete what we were trying to do before that Wind Child disrupted us…'

------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: Well, that was weird. I'm beginning to think I'm making Joka have split personalities…!

Joka: (Singing.) Like putty in my hands!

Klonoa: Scary!


	5. Chapter Four: En Ce Qui me Concerne

Joker Mood

Disclaimer: None of the Klonoa characters belong to me, they belong to Klonoa Works/  
Namco.

Kero Guardian: Wow…so far so good.

Guntz: I do get an appearance, don't I?

Kero Guardian: Of course you do! How can any Klonoa Heroes story be typed without you and Pango!

Guntz: Pango…?

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: En Ce Qui me Concerne

Lolo was running back to the two heroes, stumbling slightly due to the books in her arms. She was very excited at her discovery and thought silently to herself that perhaps the Hikari Sakura was bringing her a bit of luck. "This is an old book, _Legend of Moon and Dreams_ it was located in the library in the innermost shrine in the temple." She then shifted to the other book in her hand, "Oh, wait! I also found a good book for Mr. Pango…eek!" Her feet knocked against one another, causing her to trip and as she was trying to regain her balance by moving to the side, her footing gave way against the wet areas of the grass. Lolo soon found herself in the waterway of Sky Temple, though she was an adequate swimmer, she could not fight against the rushing waves of its river. "Aaahhh, cough! Cough!"

"Lolo?" Klonoa rushed to the side of the path, but missed her hands, as she was pushed further down. "Good grief! She fell into the waterway! And I don't even know how to swim, what point is this, now that I have the hero medal! When I can't even help!"

The armadillo knelt and examined the structure of the river, "This is serious! We must help…oh, and that book Miss Lolo has was the _All of Gunpowder _first limited edition. Collecting rare books in place such as this is so troublesome…"

Pango led the newly appointed hero along the way, breaking various statues with his skillfully designed bombs. It wasn't until much later did they reach the end of the waterway, but there was no sign of the clumsy priestess. Klonoa began to worry and rushed about shouting her name, until the older man stopped him abruptly. "Ssh! Look over there!"

The youngster's ivory pupils were partially covered by his glare, "A fellow that looks like a clown…" Sure enough at one level below them was Joka, who hummed to himself, picking up a fallen book. He then ran out of view behind the entrance to another section of the large temple. "I feel as though I've met him before!"

Pango frowned, "He took the _Legends of Moon and Dreams_…" He needed the book to cure his son from a sleeping illness which had spread across all of Lunatea, and was always a patient, kind-hearted man, but with this delay, he became exceptionally displeased. "Hmm…there's something not right here, Klonoa."

"Yipe!" A familiar voice cried out in distress.

Klonoa took off swiftly, looking back at the calculating father, "Lolo! That voice was Lolo's!"

BGM: Klonoa Of The Wind - Joker Mood

The now drenched priestess had her back pressed against a pillar behind her. Lolo would have fled long ago, had not for the large gloved-hands that were encircled around her arms, pulling her into a kneeling position to match their heights. Her turquoise eyes were shut and she shivered from fear and the wind that blew.

"I would be more than happy if you were to cooperate with me a little." Joka grinned despite the pit he felt inside of him, when he looked back at him with horror-filled eyes, "Do not worry. You will only sleep for a moment, in the cradle of the moon." With each word he spoke, he drew closer to her, until his face was merely inches away from hers. "Have you forgotten me, my sweetheart?" His voice whispered more soothingly.

"N-no!" Lolo exclaimed, squirming in his grasp.

Joka was entirely confused, "To which question have you answered to?" But when she gave no further reply, he continued, "Do not say so, for three meals and a catnap has already been prepared for you!"

"Wait!" The Dream Traveler shouted loudly, skidding his shoes in the dirt underneath him. Not too far behind was Pango, who came up, gasping for air. "Are you planning on kidnapping Lolo?" He rashly drew his wind blade out, threateningly aiming at the clown. For this cabbit remembered well of the vexing encounters he has had with Joka in past experiences and has grown unafraid to strike at him whenever it was required.

Lolo's panic-stricken expression relaxed into a hopeful smile, "Klonoa!"

"Oh?" Joka mused hostilely, turning to the hero, "How impolite of you and this is our first meeting in such a long time."

"What are you saying?" Klonoa barked sharply, "Part with Lolo!"

The captor chuckled, "Even if you say to, I cannot merely do so, because I have my circumstances…" He faced the girl once more, "Hmm? Actually, since my task was to capture a priestess, anyone was acceptable…this excellent girl, however, attracted my attention the most."

Despite Lolo's efforts, she ended up blushing deeply, "What? It is nothing…I'm not so attractive.." She glanced embarrassingly away, but felt as though something like this has happened before.

"No." He covered a hand over his red grin. "It was because you were the slowest and it seemed to be easier to capture you."

"Dear me." She blushed even further, cocking her head to one side for being so easily insulted. "Ah! Eek!" But that was soon broken when he grabbed her without warning and tossed her into what appeared to be a split in time-space. He then gave a quick bow before disappearing with her, "Anyhow, I promise I will not injure her! Ah, and I didn't introduce myself. I am called Joka, please remember me. However, it is not known whether I shall meet you again, adieu."

Pango and Klonoa rushed forward, but was only to be surprised for Joka's sudden appearance once again. "I was twisting space beyond here, a bit, because I hate persistence. And this girl would never cooperate with me, without force." He offered a hand to the two, "Returning before you get lost is wiser. Nohohohoho…."

_-Start Flashback-_

BGM: Beyond the Clouds - Pairotto ban Numo no Muko u Yakusoku no Basho

Lolo huffed heavily, landing on her knees upon the beach's soft sand. After a few breaths, she picked her hat up once more and placed it upon her head. "I should have known he wouldn't be here…" Her hands clutched a small dime in her hands. It was what was left of the reward money from the tournament, everything spent on broken materials, due to her ineptitude. "Why did you want me to keep it all, Joka…?"

"I have not left yet, my sweetheart." The fiend was not grinning, as he stepped out from behind a tree.

The apprentice priestess peered nervously at his frown, 'is he mad at me for coming so late…?' The sky above them was dark for it was late in the night and only a few lanterns around them provided small glimmers of light. "Joka, I'm sorry I-"

"I am too, my sweetheart." His voice was unusually dull and flat, not laced with manners, or courteous. "You are determined to become a priestess…?" Joka clenched his fists together, but it did not drive the numbness in his mind. "Then from the day you become a priestess, we will no longer be friends, but rather, enemies."

"What?"

The fiend looked up to the atmosphere, "I do not deserve…"

"Stop it! Why do you say such cruel things!" Lolo yanked her hat off and pressed it tightly to her face. She began sobbing in confusion and hurt, "Why do you always hide yourself from others? Is it because of the way you look? Joka, you are good at heart, you just need to believe-"

A cracking sound halted her words and her tear filled eyes looked up to see a spell within the clown's palm. It was a dark swirl, that sent an even more uneasy feeling down her spine, "Chaos magic, my sweetheart. I am the loyal servant of Ghadius, the Dark Spirit." He enclosed his hand, snuffing the spell, and dropped it back to his side, "This is the path I have chosen and it will never change…to bring disorder to this world…that is the complete opposite of what a priestess' duty is. And so I tell you all this to warn you…" His eyes were starting to blur with lament as well, but he turned away, and kept his tone bitter. "Please, my sweetheart, resign from your position…"

Lolo was not fooled however, she could tell that the creature was hiding something. "I can't." Joka looked back at her, "As you have said, I too cannot abandon this path in which I have chosen. For it is my dream to help others…to see a peaceful world called Lunatea. For that reason, I am to become a priestess."

"My sweetheart…" Joka allowed the tears to fall, "Then you will hate me."

_-End Flashback-_

-------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: I hope the flashbacks aren't annoying…

Ghadius: Joka, what are you messing around for!

Joka: Aaaahhhh…divided, divided, Ghadius-sama! My sweetheart!

Guntz: Well, there's Pango…


	6. Chapter Five: Joka's Mignon Forme

Joker Mood

Disclaimer: None of the Klonoa characters belong to me, they belong to Klonoa Works/  
Namco.

Kero Guardian: (Sweat drop.) Um, maybe Klonoa isn't a main character…

Klonoa: Hey, I got more lines than anyone else, other than Joka and Lolo…

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Joka's Mignon Forme

"I never…"

Joka blinked at the girl after fastening her tightly to the base of the hot air balloon. It would not do for her to suddenly fall over the edge. "?" His eyes, however, never left her as he pulled on the crank to force the fire to grow, succeeding on a successful take off.

"I never hated you for the choice you made, Joka…" Lolo did not look at him when she said this, there was a hint of sadness in her voice though. "Nor did I choose to forget you…"

"My sweetheart…?" He was suddenly thrown beside her when there was an abrupt jerk on the balloon's basket. "Oh, you have overtaken!" He grinned jokingly at the now infuriated Wind Child, who clung to the ropes and balanced his feet on the top of its straw sides. His partner was clamping his claws onto the other side. "Nohohoho, how pesky!"

"By the way, Mr. Joka…" Pango panted, as he struggled to get up, "How is the condition of the Lunar Spacecraft?"

"What?" The armadillo mutely praised himself for catching the fiend off guard, "Wait! How is it that you know of our spacecraft!"

'Hit!' Pango smiled that his bluff was working, "Yes, I questioned Janga closely back at the _Ruins of the Moon's_." Klonoa threw him a perplexed stare, completely unaware that everything was merely a delusion for further information.

Joka cursed his co-worker, "Damn! That talkative cat! Did he talk about the base in the moon, too!" The father was shocked for a moment, but swiftly recovered, and nodded, which went on unobserved to the clown, "Eek, unbelievable! Then, I cannot return this girl and the book, more and more! The special ceremony cannot be interfered with! Nightmares all over the world will be collected using a priestess as a catalyst…" His hands raised, grin curving more maniacally, "And the Star Medal of the legend-"

"Star Medal! You mean the Star Medal of a phantom!" Klonoa interrupted, leaning more inwardly with an amazed gaze, fixated upon the shorter figure.

"Yes. That like a phantom…hey, wait!" The fiend lowered his hands and paused, "Why don't you know of the Star Medal? Could it be…" His eyes widened, then lowered into a murderous glare, realizing he was fooled all along, "A leading question! How unfair! How shameful!"

"Oh so close!" Pango laughed wholeheartedly, "If only he were to go on a bit more."

The boy withdrew timidly, "Sorry Pango…I didn't know, and now I've ruined your plan…"

Joka pushed from the position of the base to exit the basket, not noticing the quick blush Lolo made when his hand incidentally brushed hers. He grabbed a rope which was attached to the balloon and landed below them upon marble floors, then tied the rope to a nearby statue which resembled Garlen. It stopped the balloon from flying off. "Thus my pride will not forgive you! I shall knock you out here and continue without your muddling!"

The Dream Traveler and bomber man leapt after him, landing about five feet in front. Their mouths hung agape when in place of a two feet demon was a colossal sized Joka, which towered over them at the height of nine feet. "Now it's show time!"

BGM: Dream Champ Tournament - Your Objective

_-Start Flashback-_

After gazing at the chart for all contestants in the Dream Champ Tournament, the group of friends decided to make comments of their own. "Huh?" Popka looked up to Lolo, "We have one extra to combat with…" He barked angrily, "Great, more of a chance for you to get hurt…" He was now unsure if the title _Greatest Hero_ was really worth his childhood friend getting injured.

Lolo bit her lip in concern, and turned to adventurer, standing beside her, "So does Klonoa, right?" Her hands met the hem of her pink dress and wrinkled it a bit, feeling a wave of insecurity, mainly caused by Popka's complaint.

"Hmm…well, no matter! More fun for us!" Klonoa tossed a determined fist into the air and started laughing cheerfully with anticipation.

Lolo sighed, but forced a smile, "………" All he ever spoke about was becoming a hero, and it had hurt her a bit when they first met, especially since they hadn't seen each other in such a long time.

"Positive thinking! I admire that!" Chipple hit his boxing gloves together and grinned at the Dream Traveler, but it soon disappeared when Garlen laid down the rules to each round. "Man, this is tough on my nerves!"

Popka now swung around and howled excitedly, "So in order to compete with Klonoa, I need to make it to the end!"

Klonoa gave the dog-like companion a thumbs up, "Heh, heh. We'll both need good luck, I guess! Let's see…my opponent is…" He then started rescanning the chart for his name.

It seemed Lolo's depressed mood went unnoticed to everyone around her, particularly to Klonoa, but a certain contestant behind them remarked it completely. "What! I'm competing against you! Maybe you'd better just give up now and save yourself the embarrassment of defeat." Joka snapped in back of the Wind Child.

Klonoa knew exactly who that was from the sound of his voice and the hopping of his feet, "You just worry about yourself! Be careful not to get lost!" He exclaimed turning around, his ears flapping behind him, as he shifted his hand out to compare their heights.

"Oh, that does it!" Joka was usually always well-mannered, but ever since the beginning of the tournament he grew more and more jealous of the cabbit's constant chattering around a certain priestess. "This is my chance to shut that big mouth of yours!"

_-End Flashback-_

BGM: Klonoa Heroes - The Tension II

"We did it!" Klonoa landed back down from his final flip after the explosion followed the oversized Joka's defeat. Pango rolled out beside him, "Good!"

"Klonoa! Mr. Pango!" Lolo called out, trying to unfasten the buckles which circled around her shoulders, legs, and waist. 'Did he really have to go this far? He must think I'm a total klutz!' She gasped when she noticed something appearing suddenly behind them, "Look out!"

"Hanya!" A fist shot out and knocked both the hero and father down to the ground, before reaching for the rope and ripping it loose. Joka stood proudly, clapping his hands as the balloon took flight once more, "How wonderful, very impressive! You are indeed as strong as Janga-chan has said…after all you defeated those robotic creations before, correct…but I was confident in my fake…"

"Fake!" The youngster hit his wind blade to sound a click, changing it back to the wind ring and charged, with Pango lighting his bombs after him. Joka flew backwards, settling on the basket once more, "Yes, just as you have tricked me, I have confused you! It is reluctant, but it looks like I will have to show you my cute power!" With a miniature flash of light, Joka increased his size and his tail opened up into what appeared to be five petals, trailed with four balls behind him, each decreasing as you count down. His smile was more sinister, and his eyes were more focused, with the two gloved hands in front of him as he curled his fingers downward until they nearly touched his palms.

"Transformed…?" Pango exclaimed just in time as the Cute Form Joka unleashed a spell from his hands and knocked Klonoa into the armadillo, sending them flying across temple grounds. "NOOOO!"

"MOONYO!"

"Nohohohoho!" Joka laughed triumphantly, followed by Lolo's frantic out cry of her hero's name, "KLONOA!"

------------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: Hm...I decided not to include the fight scenes, because they are basically not included in the intermissions of Klonoa Heroes...

Joka: (Running away from Janga.) Nohohoho!

Janga: Who's a damn talkative cat, huh?

Kero Guardian: And there's this love triangle going on...Joka/Lolo/Klonoa...0o;;;


	7. Chapter Six: Avec Tout Ton Cœur

Joker Mood

Disclaimer: None of the Klonoa characters belong to me, they belong to Klonoa Works/Namco.

Kero Guardian: Finally to the quote that started it all!

------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: Avec Tout Ton Cœur

Janga slid down the ladder and lengthened a red claw to his co-worker, while still hanging to the rim, "Ah, you have the book _Legend of Moon and Dreams_?" After taking the ancient book and tossing it up to the cockpit of the seventh rocket, his varicolored pupils examined the young priestess that was behind Joka. "Kikiki…is that the girl? She is lovely, is she not?"

Lolo stepped backwards as one of the metal claws stroked her cheek, but not long before Joka had swatted it away with a swift hand. "Janga-chan! Remember that our target is to remain completely unharmed, it is Garlen-san's absolute condition!" He did not miss the rapacious gleam in the feline's eyes, nor did the fiend's homicidal glare slip Janga's observation.

"………" Janga threw one last look to the trembling Lunatean before climbing the ladder once more, "Shit, Joka, you take your job too seriously. It was just a joke, I really wasn't planning on doing anything. Just a joke, a joke..."

BGM: Noir - Lullaby

After making sure that Janga was out of range of hearing, the servant of Ghadius circulated back to stare doubtfully at Lolo. "Is everything you said before true, my sweetheart?" She swallowed nervously, then looked down at him, nodding firmly. Joka felt an emotion swell within him, much like the time they first met, and he covered his eyes, choking a sob. "My…my sweetheart…I'm sorry."

Lolo pressed a hand to her mouth, to ensure that she would not raise her voice too loudly, "It isn't too late to stop this!" When he simply quivered with his weeping and the shaking of his rounded form, she fell in front of him, hugging him tightly. "You will-"

"Die? You seem sure that your prince will save you…" Joka chortled sourly, "Whatever lies ahead will be decided accordingly, such is the paths all of us have chosen to take…maybe a dead end is here for me…but I can only walk onward, for I have pushed too far, my sweetheart." He cautiously raised his hands and cupped it into one of her now enflamed cheeks, feeling cold from the tears that soaked the glove.

"Don't you consider me to be a friend, Joka?" Lolo stumbled on the words, as tears welled up above his fingers. "But you've always made fun of me, by calling me your sweetheart…"

Joka wiped a drop from her eye, "How? I do wish you to be my sweetheart." This was it, the final words he wanted to truly express for such a long time. His mind was made up and even if Ghadius disapproved of this action, it would be the only decision made with his own free will, "Truly, I have always loved you. Ever since you showed me kindness at the Beach Tournament, I have never known what it was like to not be lonely…" He allowed his mind to bring back memories before proceeding to laugh with a bittersweet tone, "Nohoho…And when I saw you with that oaf, Klonoa…I could not stop myself from shouting at him, but it is he, whom you have given your heart to…"

Lolo felt a pang of guilt, she didn't have the slightest idea that he felt that way about her and she felt even worse when she knew everything he had spoken was true. "Joka…" She paused when he started to wipe his face, free of tears. Unknown to her, he was actually getting ready for an upcoming event.

"Countdown of Seventh Rocket launching." The computerized voice sounded from the control room, followed by the clanking of Janga's approaching steps.

"Look there!" Klonoa exclaimed, with Pango, and now a reunited ally, Guntz.

Pango's eyes widened, "Joka with Miss Lolo! And…"

Guntz, whipped out his gun and rushed ahead of them, "Janga!"

The priestess yelped when he suddenly pushed her away. "Ah, your hero comes from the south, my sweetheart…" He glanced behind him, at the three approaching figures, and then to his co-worker that was at the top of the ladder. "I wanted to protect you from Janga-chan, but now it looks like I will have to face your lover after all…Be careful, my sweetheart." With that whispered, he stood, once more masking his face with a senseless grin.

BGM: Beyond the Clouds - Kaisen

"Klonoa!" Lolo stood up and tried to run forward to stop the three, but Joka grabbed her wrist and tossed her into the arms of Janga. "Eek?"

"You cannot escape." Joka grinned in false humor.

Janga did not notice the lost expression that Lolo cast to the clown, as he closed his arms around her adolescent body. "What do we do? When they get here, it'll be too much trouble to fight them all off! And by then we will miss the take-off!" His voice hissed with irritation, which made Lolo turn from him fearfully.

"Well…I will play with them." Joka snickered, "I trust you with the girl, Janga-chan."

This couldn't have been any better for Janga of poison claws, he was going to get paid for simply delivering her to Garlen, though it did disappoint him that he wouldn't have the satisfaction of killing anyone. "……" His eyes lowered to the struggling girl within his arms and his mood brightened a bit, 'perhaps I can find some fun elsewhere…' "Okay. Kikikiki…"

"The sub-engine of the Seventh Rocket has been ignited." The computer's voice sounded like doom music to the three advancing exemplars, "Moo!" And to complicate things further a herd of Heart Moos, hired by Joka, flooded in front of them.

"They breed suddenly!" Pango exclaimed in fascination, "But leave it to us, Klonoa!"

Guntz too agreed, "It cannot be helped! Klonoa, go on ahead, and do what you must!"

"Right! Lolo!" The sole hero dashed past the Heart Moos that were preoccupied with his partners and swished his sword in front of him, completely ignoring the comment that Janga tossed out, as the purple cat dragged Lolo forcefully up the ladder. "Wait! Wait! Lolo!"

The boy yelped when suddenly pushed back by Joka, teleporting in front of him. "I am sorry, but you cannot pass." He pounded at Klonoa each time he drew near. "It is a beautiful climax! But spectators always favor the tragedy!" Not understood to the Dream Traveler, Joka was actually speaking for the both of them.

"Move! Move aside!"

"Shout, cry! It only builds up to the climax!" He wasn't even sure of what he was saying anymore, knowing that this would be the final chance to see his beloved.

"Get out of my way!"

The stoic voice of the computer rose to their ears once more, "Ten seconds till the launching…Nine, eight..."

"Wadooo!" Klonoa hollered loudly in frustration, but could not get past his obstacle. And in this Joka wondered if he was taking pleasure in tormenting the Wind Child. "Seven, six…"

"Klonoa!" Pango's panicked voice did little to calm the screaming child, nor did Guntz's angered curse, "Shit!"

"I admit defeat. Please go, prince." Joka finally parted way, but now it was Pango's turn to halt the rash boy. Klonoa kicked and fought, but could not pry the grip of the older armadillo's shell protected arms. "Get your hands off me! Set me free, Pango!"

His ability to remain calm only enhanced his reasoning and he would not allow Klonoa to be burnt to a crisp by the impact of the ignition, "No! It's too late to try to abort the rocket! You'll be caught up in the flames of the launching!"

"Three, two…one." Klonoa released one more regretful cry, as Lolo's scream was heard echoing from the window, her arm reached out in a hopeless attempt toward him, "Aaaaaaahhhhhh!"

All he could do was watch as the rocket lifted beyond his reach, taking away one of his closest friends who was left in the arms of an insane murderer. "LOOLOOOOO!"

"Lolo…" Klonoa dropped his arms in exhaustion and broken spirit, as Pango finally released him. "……." Guntz was the only one who seemed more enraged than discouraged, "Damn you!" He yelled to the remaining villain.

BGM: Klonoa Heroes - Tension II

Although Joka heard the pup's hateful snarl, he did not take his eyes from the rocket until it was completely out of sight. "Thus, this is the true tragedy…farewell, my sweetheart…" He did not bother to hide the nickname from the trio, feeling as downcast as the Dream Traveler, but he smirked again for the upcoming and last task in his life.

"Damn you! How dare you…" Guntz continued, followed by Klonoa's angry words, "Joka! …I'll never…I will never forgive you!"

"Yes, that anger! That hatred! Good situation! Good situation!"

Pango's visage knitted together in calculation, '…Has he gone mad? Spouting such nonsense, or is he merely trying to jumble Klonoa's emotions into a knot, so that he would be easier to defeat?' Without understanding, the father-like figure decided to take no chances. "Stop it Klonoa, never let provocations get to you…we should be looking for another rocket and go to the moon quickly." He knew it was pointless to try to calm the bounty hunter, for Guntz was always short-fused. "Do not try to fight alone, let us three pitch in together and beat this joking clown!"

Joka cocked his body a tiny bit to the side, "Well…all right, I shall clean up tightly and pleasantly return to the moon!"

"No kidding…" Guntz drew his pistols, "You must repent for your actions…"

Pango laughed generously, "Guntz is willing, so we have strengthened, right? We will beat you and…" Klonoa intervened, "Go to the moon!"

--------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: The quote that started my whole idea on this fanfic is "Farewell, my sweetheart." Of course I have no idea what Joka **actually** meant by it, but this is what my mind shaped it to be.

Popka: You are so weird!

Tat: The story's almost over though, right? Only a couple more chapters!

Kero Guardian: Maybe even one more, depending on the reviews…


	8. Chapter Seven: Fin de Vie

Joker Mood

Disclaimer: None of the Klonoa characters belong to me, they belong to Klonoa Works/Namco.

Kero Guardian: ……..I should give you hug! (Hugs Joka.)

Joka: Yeek!

Garlen: I wish I had a bigger part…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven: Fin de Vie

Joka shuttered violently, his face against the hard, rocky grounds of Volk City. He pushed himself upwards, and coughed strongly, hands stained with his own blood, "Indeed?"

BGM: Elfen Lied - Lillium (opening)

He raised his face slowly upwards and laughed ineffectively. "I cannot have been defeated…cannot have lost, cannot have given up…" His thoughts recalled his waiting superior, and coughed even more fiercely, now blood ran from his cuts, the bruises ached from the explosions, and the bullet wounds burned into his body. "And cannot have failed…" There was not enough strength left within him to teleport back to the rocket, and that meant not being able to see his sweetheart anymore...'What will Janga-chan do with her...? I would have liked to have given her the music box...'

"Well, I have some questions for you!" Pango reached out for a first-aid's kit, to stop the bleeding which flowed freely from the fiend's body. Guntz leered proudly, "We've finally shaken the truth out of you, correct?"

Joka quietly chuckled to himself, for he knew even though he had lost the battle, nightmare was still going to be taken affect if Garlen and Janga succeeded after his death. His eyes met with the medical kit, and he grinned again. "This is quite correct…certainly you who have won, deserve to know the truth…therefore, I will only tell one secret…" He sat up gesturing them to move closer for his voice was fading, "We plan on reviving the _Legend of Nahato_…"

'_Legend of Nahato_…?' Klonoa repeated the name again and again, for it seemed so familiar to him, yet he just couldn't determine where he knew it from. "! Ghadius the Dark Spirit---"

But before Klonoa could question him, Joka had already stood up and was now glowing brilliantly. Pango was the first to recognize the light, seeing that it greatly resembled the shine of an explosive, "Look out, everyone! Leave him, immediately!" He grabbed the two confused companions and drew them farther away.

"Wait, Joka! That will not do!" Klonoa blurted, throwing a gaze to the first-aid kit then back at the clown.

The Servant of Chaos grinned, raising his hands towards the heavens, "Goodbye, everyone! I was very happy." He had no intention on allowing them to heal his wounds, he would die here, even if it meant committing suicide. For a world full of nightmares would surely come, and he did not wish to be one who experienced the bad dreams. "I am satisfied…because I am not interested in the result…" His mind flashed back to Lolo, and he shut his eyes in sorrow. "What world is this…without my sweetheart…? It must be happy to pile up the block. Take care not be led by the nose by the block piled up at most." A tear ran down the side of his face and with one last grin, he let loose a loud…

"POP!"

Guntz and Klonoa ran to the remains of the clown as soon as Pango released them. Out of the rounded form came party strings and confetti. "Was it just a bluff?" The wolf asked, poking the deflated Joka with a gun. "And yet he truly is dead…finally."

Pango stepped up beside the duo and sighed, "He said insolent things even at the very end…" His consciousness pondered over the things Joka had said, everything at some points sounded completely ludicrous to him. 'And yet…something is definitely at a miss here…' But the armadillo figured no matter how hard he could work to understand the fiend, it would be all too pointless. Yet, it seemed that there was something more to Joka than a bumbling fool that served under the duty of chaos….

And so, one day after Lolo was taken away, the three heroes borrowed a rocket from Volk and headed to the moon. For there adventure was far from over…

----------------------------------------

Epilogue

"Thank you, High Priestess of Sadness…" Lolo bowed apologetically, "I am sorry for worrying you, I was not strong enough to stop myself from being captured by the Moth Conspiracy…"

"It is all right, Lolo…" The elderly woman smiled forgivingly, "After all, everything is well now. It is thanks to everyone's dreams that the _Legend of Nahato_ was stopped." She closed the heavy eyelids and sighed, resting her head backwards into the seat. "However, I cannot understand why those three would ever want for something so terrible to be done to others…a world of nightmares." Her smile was replaced with a disagreeable frown, reopening her eyes to gaze at the still bowing child through thick eyelashes.

"They were nothing but power hungry, greedy, trouble-making jerks!" Popka startled the younger priestess by his sudden exclamation. And she lowered her head further, hiding her eyes under amber bangs. "I mean, Garlen only wanted to take over the world, right! And those other two were just crazy! And they hurt Lolo!" His paw gently patted his friend in hopes of cheering her up, unknowing that his words only sliced further through her heart.

"Hmm…" A loud bursting sound of party ornaments, followed by the joyous cries of citizens, interrupted the conversation and the High Priestess smiled once more, "Lolo…it sounds as though everyone is celebrating the Dream Traveler's achievement of becoming a hero. His medal is now gold, is it not?" She shifted her staff, gesturing towards the door, "You should go and join in the recognition, as well."

Lolo straightened herself, and glared indignantly at the teacher, but the action went unnoticed by the two, as it remained under her bangs. "I…am not feeling well. Please excuse me, High Priestess of Sadness…" Bowing again, she turned and left the room without another word, leaving both in bewilderment.

"Lolo…?" Popka wondered silently, "Could it be the effects of the sleeping illness…?"

-Outside of Volk City-

"I wasn't injured in the slightest…" Leaning within an abandoned alley, Lolo murmured untold secrets. "Is this the result of your dreams, Joka…? Are you now satisfied, wherever you are…for now no one could possibly understand you." Her eyes were still shaded under the amber hair, but two streaks of tears were clearly visible. She felt alone, in the warm climate of Volk, yet did not wish to join in the clamorous victory bash. And so she simply slid down into a sitting position and shed the intimidating sadness that ate at her chest. "I am not well…but I will recover…I must recover…I must…" Her hands wiped in an attempt to stop the crying. "I must……for the sake of my friends…"

"Are you all right, Miss Lolo?" If her weeping had not been controlled, Lolo would not have heard the soft and concerned voice of a father's. She glanced up to see Pango frowning with apprehension, his arms behind his back. "You are missed at the party." It came to no surprise to her that he was there, after all Volk was his home.

"I'm sorry…I will join them in a bit." She placed her hands on her knees which was raised near her chest, ignoring the uncomfortable position she sat.

They admired the silence shared between them, before Lolo began to ponder why the armadillo still stayed, "Mr. Pango…"

She stopped when an object was brought closely to her face, it blurred for a few moments until her eyes adjusted to its close proximity, "This…this music box…?" She looked up to the still frowning man, eyes widen in question. "How did you know…"

To be honest, Pango had no idea what to do with it when he found it lying near the broken body of the clown, but for some odd reasoning he felt compelled to deliver it to the girl in front of him. "I'm not sure, myself, but I just felt as though you should be its new owner…its former owner…kept it in top condition…"

"Thank you." Lolo did not argue, and she pulled it into her lap. Opening the box and allowing the small area to be filled with its tragic melody, but the music calmed her heart. "I will be with the others in a minute."

Both ended up feeling renewed: Pango let his mind relax, as Lolo accepted a delicate joy in her heart. "…….thank you Joka, for being a dear friend…it was the paths we took that separated us, and thus I bid you farewell…" And with those words, both parted ways.

At another side of Lunatea, the King of Sorrow, raised his blood-red eyes, "For you have learned, if you never forget the sorrow of the moment, you will never forget your friend..."

Fin

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kero Guardian: (Sighs.) Sniff…sniff…

Chipple: Here? (Hands her a box of tissue paper.) You okay?

Kero Guardian: Waahh! The tragic and weird story of Joka's life from an alternative perspective such as mine, really has bummed me out!

Pango: Of course we can't be too sure he actually died in the end of Klonoa Heroes…(Sweat drop.)

Joka: Hey I come back in Namco x Capcom!

Janga: So do I!

Garlen: Does that make me the only one who died?

Kero Guardian: Um...DON'T KILL ME JOKA FANS!


End file.
